In recent years, telephony communication platforms and IP based phone services, applications, and platforms have partly caused more volatility in the demand of phone numbers and short codes used as telephony endpoints. Similarly, more of the world is becoming connected and moving from shared home phones to individual mobile phones and sometimes multiple numbers managed through various phone applications. Phone numbers have become more disposable, and the demand of phone numbers has increased while the demand fluctuations have more real-time urgency. While previously a user would often hold onto a phone number for a long time, now a phone number may only have a customer lifetime of a month, day, an hour or even a single use. Further complicating phone number management is that there is no central registrar of phone numbers, and various carriers and entities hold and distribute phone numbers. The transfer of such numbers from carriers can at times be slow and unable to keep up with real-time demand requirements. Thus, there is a need in the field to create a new and useful system and method for managing telephony endpoint inventory. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.